


A Possibility

by AdieSmed (annelea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/AdieSmed
Summary: The Prompts group for AO3 had a post with 150 different starters/ideas that caught my eye.  Here's the Voltron ones!Each chapter is for a different prompt.  Each is a different length, and they're all roughly in the same possible future for our lovelies.  However, I have a bit of a dark mind.  There are some fun ones, and some sad ones.  Each pairing will be marked in the chapter titles.





	1. Take the Long Way Around (Allura/Lance)

This was the third time he had come to the park since she... left.

He refused to say she was dead. How could that possibly be true? She was here, in everything living in this very park. She was in every moment of every living and non-living thing in every reality. Except this one. In this one, she was in the memories of those that had known her, and in the life of this park. Even in the dead of winter, this park thrived as if it were Summer all the while.

He had a very hard time going to the center, hadn't since they last stood there together. Every time he came by here, he'd tell himself he could cut through, go to the large tree in the center, and look at all the life she had left behind for him. She had revived this place especially for him, because he had loved it, because the Galra had destroyed it, because he longed to see it as a happy place again.

Without her there, tangible, melodious voice caressing his ears, soft hand holding his, he 4.)didn't see much of a point. This place was beautiful again, but not for him, not any more. Every time he got close to the center, Lance would back away.

He always ended up taking the long way around.


	2. Can You Shut Up For Five Minutes Please (No Romance)

Matt thought his arms were going to be ripped off soon. Katie just kept grabbing him by the hand or wrist every two seconds and jerking him in a new direction. She didn't even alternate hands. Six times they went left, then four right, then five more left, and about seven right just after that.

"Hey, if you two could just shut up for five minutes, and get the hell out of my room, I could, ya know, maybe get a little bit of sleep here?" Hunk grouched at them.


	3. He's Been Gone For Quite A While (Referenced Pidge/Lance)

Lance sighed as he sat down at the foot of Allura's statue. Romelle knelt down beside him, looking at the dates carved into the stone. There was a slot for each of the Palladins and several others who were key players in everything. Humans, Alteans, Galra, Okalri, you name it. All the major players were listed. Even Honerva was there.

It hurt each and every time a new death date was added. The last one was Hunk. The man had finally found something he was allergic to. Deathly allergic. Lance remembered the day, five years ago, when he got the news. Keith had found out first, called Lance first.

"I wonder if their souls still visit here," Romelle asked. Pidge was behind them, holding on to some flowers she'd intended to lay at the memorial. "I heard humans call them ghosts. Do you believe in them?"

"Yeah, I do now," Pidge muttered, kneeling down beside Romelle. "I swear, the night before the funeral, he texted me."

"But... his phone was crushed-"

"I know, right? It's weird." Pidge stood back up and traced the space where Lance's death date would eventually be placed. "I can't believe it's been two years."

"Wait, what?" Lance looked up to her, confused. It had been five years since Hunk died. He wasn't anywhere near where he could have sent her a normal text message. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you ever tell him?" Romelle asked, dismissing Lance's question in favor of her own. "About your baby, that is?"

"I never got the chance." Pidge sighed, closing her eyes tight as she leaned up against the statue. "I know he would have made a great dad. He'd be a better dad than I am a mom."

"Don't say that," Romelle stood and put an arm around her. "Lance would think you've been such a good mother!"

"Um... I'm kinda like... right here!" Lance jumped up, reaching out to try and grab Pidge's arm. "Since when did you have a kid? Why didn't you tell me?"

His hand went right through her shoulder. He couldn't touch her!

"Sometimes, I feel like he's right here with us." Pidge was crying now, allowing the blond woman to pull her into a tight hug. "I miss him so much!"

Lance was flailing at them now, trying desperately to get their attention. A big, calloused hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"They can't hear you, buddy."

"Why?" Lance turned on the stranger, and his jaw dropped. "Hunk?"


	4. I Cant See Anything (Keith/Acxa)

"I can't see anything," Keith admitted once the door closed behind the nurse.

"How can you not?" Acxa demanded, pointing at the screen capture. "It's right there!"

"That's just a little pink bean not very different from all the other stuff," Keith threw up his hands.

"It's that little bit of difference that marks it as special," she smacked his arm. "That's your baby!"


	5. I Heard A Noise (Sam/Colleen and Mat/unknown female)

This was the very first night that things were actually safe enough to truly rest. Sam was so very happy to hold Coleen close and just sleep. She had started putting her weight back on since food had become less of a luxury and more of a staple. Just one more thing he could be happy about.

Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, Sam closed his eyes and held her tight. Two seconds later, his eyes were wide awake again as he jumped awake. There was a noise in the hall. It sounded like someone stubbed their toe or something, muffled a curse.

"Go back to sleep," Coleen sighed, pushing him back down into the bed.

"But, I heard something." Sam tried to sit up again.

"It's Matt's girlfriend sneaking in again. Leave them alone."

Sam definitely pushed his way up now. "How can you say that? What if it were Katie sneaking in a boy?"

"Katie is still a kid," Coleen reminded. "Matt's nearly grown. He's smart. He won't give us grandkids too soon."

"And Katie is different how?"

"I can still ground her. It doesn't work on Matt any more."

Sam put on his socks and a shirt, ready to evict the late night guest with or without his wife's permission. He started to open the door, but Colleen stopped him again. "Come on. You really want this to stop?"

"Yes," Sam answered honestly. "He can date and have girls over when he's no longer living in the same quarters as we are."

"Then let's just embarrass the hell out of him." Colleen had that smirk on her face, the one that spelled either trouble or pleasure. He wasn't sure what she intended right now.

"How?"

"It's been years since we had more than a few moments together, babe."

"Your point?"

"Make me scream louder than her."

"Do what?" His sleepy, annoyed brain wouldn't follow.

Colleen rolled her eyes and pressed up to him, running her fingers under his shirt. "Fine. I'll make you scream then."


	6. Scary Movies Are For Chumps (No Romantic Pairing)

"Hey, Coran, what's u- What are you doing to my deck?" Pidge demanded, horrified when he started pulling the nails out with a hammer.

"You never know what might be under there!" Coran informed. "I need to make sure the boards are solid and there aren't any traps!"

"It was just a movie!" she yelled at him, pulling the hammer out of his hands. "We told you! Just fiction! Entertainment! Nobody has done anything to us like that!"

"But, the mechanics were real," Coran protested. "Easy to employ!"

"What's going on out here?" Matt ran up the side steps, worried at all the yelling. Unfortunately for him, there really was a weak spot right were he stepped. His leg went through to the knee, and his heel hit so hard he swore something gave out. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Pidge, you said you were going to have that fixed!"

"Hold very still, Matt!" Coran ran down the stairs again, then came up by Matt's side. "Do you feel any wires around you leg?"

"What?" Matt looked at him quizzically. Then, it hit him. Pidge and Shiro had taken a movie over to Coran's hotel room to watch last night. Jigsaw. He started laughing and pulled his leg free. There were splinters and such, but nothing too bad.

Coran was busy looking in the hole.


	7. You've gone to the bathroom fifty times today. (Kolivan/Krolia)

Keith wasn't sure when Kolivan learned how to smile. But, it wasn't that bad of a smile, he thought. Definitely not something he did often, yet pure joy and amusement none the less. Why had that question caused him to smile like that?

"I'm serious," Keith informed, looking back towards the door where his mother had disappeared again. "Why is she in the bathroom so much? What's wrong?"

The smile just widened more. "That is for your mother to discuss with you."

"Well, maybe I'd ask her, but every time she comes out of the bathroom she goes straight back in!"

Kolivan was laughing now. "Give her time. She'll straighten out soon."

Keith wasn't so sure. "If she is seriously sick, she should be in a hospital, not wasting away here!"

"Oh, shut up, Keith," Krolia muttered from behind him, causing him to jump. "I won't be sick like this every day... I hope."

"Mom," Keith pulled her into a quick hug, looking her over. Her eyes were a little blood shot from all the vomiting. "What is going on? Why?"

Krolia pulled him into another hug. "Forgive me?"

"I don't understand-"

"I'm... You're going to be a brother."


	8. The Floor Is Lava (No romantic pairing)

There was a game that Hunk's and Lance's niece and nephews played. Some game where they justified leaping from one piece of furniture to another and said that the floor was lava.

Right now, Keith didn't much like the premise of the game. He was currently living it, and his jet pack was broken. The fumes were getting to him, and jumping from one rocky formation to the next in an attempt to get out of the flow zone was getting really hard. It would almost be safer to stay in one spot and wait for rescue. The only problem with that plan was that the flow was getting faster and higher.

He was so light headed, so tired. He had to rest for just a moment...


	9. I Don't Know Why I Married You (Shiro/Curtis)

Curtis lay awake in bed, listening to Shiro snore lightly. It was early, still, no reason to wake him up just yet. Last night had been hell on them both.

Last night...

The bruise on Curtis' arm had turned purple now. It wasn't broken. By some miracle, Shiro hadn't used his full force when he tried to hit Curtis in the face. One misplaced comment was all it took this time. Curtis wasn't sure what exactly he'd said to set Shiro off so bad.

He knew these kinds of instances were very, very possible, with Shiro's history. Keith had tried to warn him. Sometimes, Shiro would get triggered and turn into someone else, someone ready to kill anyone and anything that came near him. He'd worked hard to keep it hidden, but these last few years of peace time actually put Shiro on edge more than war ever could. He was just waiting for the inevitable strike to come, tear things up. Every day that it didn't come, his tension grew worse.

Oh, sure, Shiro didn't mean to lash out. He didn't mean to hurt Curtis. He'd fallen to his knees right away, begging forgiveness. Curtis held him close, let him cry it out, kissed him, assured him everything would be good between them. Curtis tried to understand. He really did try.

Why did Shiro choose him? He wasn't the only dude lined up to date the man.

Shiro rolled over, starting to wake up, reached out to Curtis. A soft smile graced his lips as he found Curtis' hand. Right. This. This right here is why he married him. That smile. That tenderness first thing in the morning. The absolute devotion.

Yes, sometimes Shiro broke down and had a fit. Who didn't? His were just more severe. But, they were less and less as time went on. Things would turn out fine for them.


	10. Why Is There A Pregnancy Test In The Trash? (Shiro/Curtis)

Keith couldn't quite fathom what he was seeing. Sure, there was some eye liner on Shiro's side of the sink, and Curtis had bought a pink shower curtain. Little things like that were to be expected in the house of two gay men. But... why was this in the trash?

What was this even doing in their bathroom in the first place? They wouldn't have any use for it at all. Unless... Did one of them think they had testicular cancer? That was the only known reason for a man to take a pregnancy test that Keith could come up with.

And, it was positive. Oh shit. Was Shiro sick again? Was Curtis? How far had the disease spread? How were they going to handle this? Is this why they asked him to come over?

He put some toilet paper in his hand and grabbed the pregnancy test, walking with it back to the living room. "What's this about?"

"I thought you said you took out the trash," Curtis eyed Shiro pointedly.

"I did, two days ago," Shiro shrugged, then turned around to see what Keith was holding. "Oh. Right. That."

"Explain. Now." Keith demanded.

Shiro grinned and scratched at the back of his head, guilty. "I think we should just wait and let her tell people on her own time."

"So, this isn't one of yours?"

"No, Keith. Don't worry about us. A friend needed a safe place to use it."


	11. I'm Stuck.  Help Me! (no romantic pairing)

Of all the things to happen today, Pidge had to get stuck in an air vent. How she had found one small enough that even she couldn't squeeze through, nobody could figure out. The castle's schematics showed this particular vent as being twice the size it actually was.

Hunk was trying his hardest not to snort. "Why did you go up there naked?"

"Does it really matter?" Pidge yelled down at him. "I'm stuck. Just help me already! And don't let anybody find out!"

"How do you expect me to get in there?" Hunk questioned. "I'm like, five times your size! Wait. I have an idea! Let me go get Lance."


End file.
